1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for gaming using playing cards or the like, such as for casino use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various casino games exist in which players compete against one another or the house to win a pot containing player bets. For example, many card games, such as blackjack or poker, fall into this category. Such games are usually designed such that over time, the law of averages guarantees that the house will take in more winnings than it pays out in bets. Thus, a professional player of such games, in theory, should not be able to win more than he bets over time.
However, many professional gamblers have proven that it is possible to win consistently, by developing a knowledge of the odds of various betting possibilities, along with some way of estimating more accurately than other players what the likelihood of a particular game outcome is in a given situation. Such professional players earn winnings from less knowledgeable players, and may be able to “beat the house” consistently. Hence, casino operators take measures to prevent use of methods for estimating game outcomes, such as card counting.
Card counting may be used in games of cards or the like, in which cards or game pieces are distributed to players from a finite set or deck, and set aside or recycled after game play. Several games may be played from the deck before the discarded cards are added back to the deck and the deck is reshuffled. In many such games, some information about the particular cards that have been drawn from the deck and used may be available to players. A player trained in a card counting technique may be able to estimate the value of cards remaining in the deck by keeping track of cards that have already been dealt. As a deck is used up or recycled, a card counter may gain increasingly detailed information about cards remaining in the deck. An experienced card counter will therefore place higher bets during games in which more detailed information about remaining cards is known. While various card counting techniques exist, all of such methods involve keeping track of dealt cards to form an estimate of cards remaining in a deck.
Most people, however, are not able to make use of advanced techniques such as card counting. Many less sophisticated players do not even understand basic principals or probability that should inform their game play. Thus, many potential players may be discouraged from playing certain casino games, for fear of losing to more knowledgeable players. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method of casino gaming for card games and other games of chance, that encourages more player participation, while still permitting the house to profit from hosting the game.